The present invention realtes to a mounting plate assembly suitable for electrical connections, particularly electrical connections for low voltage applications.
A host of different arrangements for effecting electrical connections are known as exemplified by the references cited in my co-pending application, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,854(Bailey et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,729 (Pauza), U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,629 (Brannen), U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,559 (Meyer), U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,106 (Wiseheart et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,358 (Chaundy), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,103 (Swengel).
A number of these references relate to telephone or cable connections, as but two examples of low voltage type applications which do not require a complete metal enclosure or junction box at the connection. Typically, these low voltage type connections require appropriate drilling or cutting of plasterboard to allow the outlet to be secured in a wall and traditionally a square type aperture has been used.
According to the present invention, a circular aperture is used such that a drill can be used for effecting placement of the aperture in the drywall. In drilling of drywall and other substrates, often a raised edge occurs at the rear surface where the drill passes through the substrate. In the case of drywall, the back of the drywall often curls rather than being cut. When this occures, it slightly increases the thickness of the drywall adjacent the aperture and also renders securement somewhat more difficult in that the precise thickness of the wallboard is not known.
Other advantages of this type of system are described in my Pat. No. 4,840,584 the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present wall mounting assembly will be described with respect to securement on a wall having a wallboard substrate, however, it does have applications for other mounting applications where the substrate is of a generally known thickness and can be suitably ported. Such substrates include, but are not limited to metal sheeting, plywood or other wood substrates, concrete, tile, plaster, and drywall sheeting.